the_world_of_rilakkumafandomcom-20200215-history
Civilizations
Civilizations The civilizations of The World of Rilakkuma are an introverted group. They tend not to explore much past their own borders as the waters between continents are quite treacherous. Each continent has its own type of civilization which is specified below MoFubuki Being the birthplace of dragons, there is a large dragonborn population in MoFubuki. There are 4 clans the reside in the mountain ranges around the continent. These 4 clans are divided by color into Red, Blue, Green, & Silver. These clans are known to quarrel from time to time, but they still prefer their own kind to the rest of MoFubuki's inhabitants. Besides the dragonborn, there are a couple of traveling tribes that roam the land. The Windrunner's Tribe is a group of Drow Elves that is constantly traveling all over MoFubuki. The centaur clans will tend to remain is the same area, but have also been known to move around when opportunity presents itself. There are a number of smaller cities that dot the landscape. As well as small villages scattered about. These places are where the rest of the populace reside. The cities are run by small councils. A village would have a nominated leader. The dragonborn clans would be the unofficial rulers of MoFubuki. They would be the first line of defense from outside intrusion. If they decided to they could also descend from the mountains and take control of the populace, but that isn't really their style. They prefer to keep to their own. Adamu Adamu has 2 major cities; The City of Waning & The City of Waxing. Waning Waning is a city on the Northern tip of Adamu. It is a city that carved its way on top of a mountain and uses it for protection. Waning is also a tiered city where the closer you get to the peak, the more influential a person you are. The tiers of the city have the common names of the Slums, Market, High Garden, & Council Grounds. Each tier of the city is separated by a singular passage way that is over watched by the city guard. The slums are filled with all races of creatures and is the poorest and simplest of the tiers.The market is where most of the general trading occurs. It is lined with shops of all kinds. The market is home to mainly humans and half-elves, but it would not be uncommon for different races to be seen about in the shops. The high garden is reserved for the nobles. These nobles are almost always High Elves, but a rare few others can make it up this far. This city is run by a council of 4 families. The families are Grayore (Song), Xiloscent (Market), Galandel (Healing, and the Giants of Moonkin (Protection). These 4 families have control over their particular sects of the city. The giants protect the cities border, but are too large and unnecessary to deal with the day to day protection. They have enlisted the assistance of halflings to watch over the city's interior. Waning's main deity is Lady Lunafreya, Goddess of the Moon. She has an oracle that communicates her will to the citizens of the city. The 4 families act as guides for the oracle until she comes of age to go and experience the world for herself. After her journey, she would eventually return to the city and live her life out providing guidance to her citizens. Waxing In contrast, Waxing is a city was constructed into a mountain. All the buildings are carved out the stone itself, neglecting the need for a lot of building materials. Unlike, the city of Wanning there are no tiers to the city of Waxing. Everyone is on equal terms. That is, except for the dictator that makes all final decisions. Otherwise, everyone works and receives what they need to survive. The city has managed to carve farmland, lakes, and other natural areas into the mountain after many years. This has helped their defensive position against attacks as the entire civilization is given natural cover. The majority of the city is made up of Drow Elves. Another race that can be found are half-orcs although not quite as common as the Drow Elves. There are also a couple handfuls of Tieflings that can be found scattered around. Waxing also heavily follows Lady Lunafreya. They do not have an oracle to relay information, but instead draw directly on the power of moonlight. This gives the citizens a more direct connection to their deity. Del Amahn Del Amahn tribes live in scattered encampments, however these camps tend to be in relatively close proximity to each other. These camps comprise of mostly tents, with a few hollowed out diretrees to enclose more important community buildings. Though clan relocation have been rare, the wood elves are always ready to move at a moment’s notice, and consider themselves a nomadic tribe. Del Amahn clans are matriarchal, with the oldest and wisest of the female elves being the only ones to hold the highest positions, though male members often serve in council, military, and labor leadership roles. As the Del Amahn are generally agreeable and respectful of one another, as well as all sharing a strong cultural connection, leadership is more of a honorary position, though in trying times the elves find solace and comfort in a unified leadership. This leadership consists of a council, comprised of leaders and vice leaders of the every encampment, as well as three elders chosen by the council: the Birth Mother, currently Adalanasia the Fertile, the Forage Mother, currently Mila the Fruitful, and the Pack Mother, currently Thaisahn of the Fox. The Birth Mother is exceptionally fertile and has raised more children than any other living elf. As Wood Elves consider birth to be the closest thing to an act of divine magic, they have extreme respect and love for the Birth Mother, the most successful creator of life, and she is considered the leader of all, though only in a social sense, as decisions still require input from all of the council. It is very rare for an Elf to conceive, but every generation one elf is born who is considered very fertile, and she ultimately serves as the Birth Mother, the one closest to Silvanus. Mila the Fruitful, the Forage Mother, oversees the food producing aspects of Del Amahn society: minor berry and mushroom farming settlements, foraging expeditions, and hunting parties. The Forage Mother is an accomplished hunter and gatherer, having advanced, almost unfathomable knowledge of the land the elves inhabit. She also organizes scouting expeditions, and was the one who sent Hadarai on his current mission. It was the first time Hadarai had met any of the elders, and his mission was made clear: to find the source of the plight on these lands, and to explore the lands outside their forests , to better understand the world around them. Last but not least, the Pack Mother, who is responsible for all festivals, gatherings, and public relations. On the rare occasion that the Elves have to send a delegate to a foreign power or neighboring clans, the Pack Mother is the one who is sent to represent the Del Amahn, however this hasn’t happened in some time. The Forage Mother and the Pack Mother are both selected by the council members based on previous achievements. The Three Elders are protected by the Silver Tail, some of the most fearsome and agile warriors amongst the elves, and arguably in the world. It is the greatest honor a Wood Elf can achieve, to serve the Silver Tail, and it is something any healthy wood elf ultimately aspires to. Hill Giants There are a few tribes of Hill Giants scattered across the land of Adamu. They are ruled by a single leader, typically the strongest of the Tribe. These tribes will have a dedicated member to travel to each other tribe to keep communication, simple as it may be. They are all typically positioned around a major city or large village to help protect if any serious threat arises. Otherwise, they keep to themselves. Stone Giants The Stone Giants of Adamu reside solely in the mountainous region to the Northwest of the continent. There are 2 entrances into their underground civilization. Each entrance is guarded by a separate tribe of Stone Giants. They patrol the surrounding mountain range for intruders. Inside the city they patrol main thoroughfares, important structures and sculptures. The Stone Giants work in shifts. When they are not guarding their home, they spend their time expanding it. Stone Giants are known for their craftsmanship and it is not matched by anyone else. The dwarves that inhabit their caves spend time observing and trying to mimic their work. Each tribe is ruled by a single giant who is known as the best craftsman of all of them. Below them, the strongest giant controls the guard and is responsible for the safety of the giants and dwarves within the tunnels. They are also tasked with protecting the central temple which houses an ancient relic of Lady Lunafreya. Tunneling the way that they do is very hard work. Because of this there are certain areas that are too small for the giant to occupy. These areas would be residential and farmlands for the dwarves. Also, the entrance to the mines is guarded, but the mines themselves are too tight for the Stone Giants.